There is abundant epidemiological and experimental data to support the hypothesis that stress is a potent factor in the etiology of essential hypertension. However, there has only been a minimal amount of work studying the mechanisms of stress in the induction of hypertension. The present research program investigates the role of stressful manipulations in the production and enhancement of experimental hypertension, as well as elucidating neural substrates which may mediate the hypertensive response to stressors. Ongoing studies are examining the autonomic and cardiovascular effects of stressors administered to normotensive and genetically hypertensive rats during the neonatal period. In addition the effects of destruction and stimulation of the amygdala, a brain region hypothesized to be involved in the mediation of the defense response to stressors, are being studied in relation to hypertension. It is expected that the results of this line of research will lead to insights into the basic mechanisms of stress-related hypertension.